


Reunions

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Lila gets what she deserves, Luka straight up murders her, Lukanette, famous luka, with words though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Adriens wife left him, Ladybug isn't around and the class is blaming him for the divorce.The class reunion is coming up and he has to deal with Lila's lies.





	Reunions

.....

Adrien couldn't believe it. His wife of 2 and a half years was leaving him and their daughter, Odette.

She didn't even bother telling the truth and just tried to make up a pathetic lie.

"Prince Ali has summ-"

Adrien cut her off, "Oh give it a rest, Lila. I know you're full of bullshit. Marinette was right about you. You're nothing but a liar and a cheat."

Lila laughed at him, "So what? What Marinette thought doesn't matter. Nobody has seen her in 5 years, since graduation. Last I heard, or rather told, she was a failing designer with a deadbeat boyfriend."

"Why are you leaving in the first place? Am I not good enough for you?"

She smirked, "I only married you for the money, Adrien. I thought you knew that. It was lucky I got pregnant or you would have never proposed. But now that daddy dearest is gone to jail, you have no money. All you have is that brat and your teaching course, so I'm leaving."

She turned around before walking out of the house, "And don't worry about custody or visitations. You can have the brat"

.....

"Don't worry, dude. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Nino tried to comfort Adrien, tried being the key word.

Alya was standing at the side fuming, "How could you do this to Lila?! She was nothing but loyal to you! This is how you repay her?! Sleeping with that housewrecker?!"

'Yeah, loyal. Lila hasn't been loyal to me since we started dating.'

Nino looked over at Alya, "Chill, babe, I doubt Adrien would sleep with Marinette, of all people. Especially, after how she just abandoned everyone after graduation."

Alya almost burst with how much anger she felt from even thinking about how Marinette dropped the class without notice.

"Hmph. I can't wait until the reunion. Then I can shove this in her smug face! She won't know what hit her."

.....

Adrien walked into his old schools P. E. Hall. It looked almost exactly the same. Only a few people were as early as he was. Including Lila.

He could hear her sob story from where he stood on the opposite side of the room.

"And I heard sounds coming from the bedroom, so naturally I go in. All I could see was that bitch in bed with him with a smug look on her face. And what's worse, Ol- On -- the baby was in the next room crying. I should have known, he's been sneaking out every night."

All Adrien had was Chat Noir, Odette and his friends. And now Lila was taking his friend's away. He thought back to several months ago when he and Ladybug finally defeated Hawkmoth, his father. It was three weeks later that Ladybug told him that she couldn't help him for a while but that she would be back fighting street crime with him as soon as possible. That was the last time he saw Ladybug.

Adrien sighed, dejectedly. He noticed his old classmates and their significant others beginning to arrive, so he began to talk to people in his old classes, that he hasn't seen in 5 years.

He was enjoying catching up with old classmates when he saw someone who he didn't expect to see ever again, or at least not in person, "Luka?"

Luka still was taller than him and had his signature (albeit shorter) blue hair, but now he had more piercings, a few tattoos and fans surrounding him. Being a famous rock star would do that to you.

Luka turned around and smiled, "Adrien! I haven't seen you since KittySection broke up. What have you been up to, man?"

Adrien smiled, he was glad be didn't go to Luka's head, he was a good guy. "Well, I'm actually currently working on getting my teaching degree. What are you doing here anyways? You were a few years ahead of us, right? "

"That's great, Adrien! I'm actually here as a guest. Actually, while I'm speaking to you, what's with all this drama about you?"

Adrien dropped his smile, "Oh. My wife -- ex-wife -- is spreading rumours that I cheated on her with Marinette. Crazy, right?"

Luka's face softened, "Yeah, crazy. If you want I could help you out?"

"Could you, please?"

.....

Luka walked over to where Lila was standing with the girls from her class, sans Rose, Alix, Juleka and Chloe.

It seemed she was telling her story, again. "And then I saw that homewrecker, Marinette, on top of him! While the baby cried in the other room! How cruel could she be?"

Luka stepped up, "Forgive me for intruding, but when exactly was this? I heard you only filed for divorce recently, I couldn't imagine staying with a cheater long after finding out."

Lila perked up, she recognised Luka, of course, he was a famous musician and to have someone so famous wrapped around her finger, she could feel the admiration already

"Oh, it was only 2 weeks ago. She looked exactly like she did back in school. I can't believe Marinette would do something so spiteful. She was always jealous of me."

Luka grinned, "I can't believe it either. Did you say two weeks ago?"

Lila nodded.

"That's weird, because Marinette was on tour with me for the last 4 months until two days ago."

Lila sputtered, "Wh-why would she be on tour with you?"

Juleka who had been listening in to the conversation said quietly, "She's his wife. They've been married since she was 19 and he was 21." Luka held up his hand to show the ring.

Lila widened her eyes, she looked considerably panicked, "Oh you poor thing, she married you only for the fame and money, didn't she?"

Luka darkened, "Grasping at straws, now are we? We've been married since before either of us were discovered. We both love each other very much. I can't say the same for you."

"Either of you?" Alya spoke up, "What do you mean either of you? We were told Marinette was a failing designer."

This time Chloe laughed, "Are you blind? Even I could see how talented she is! My own mother hired her as a designer before she even finished university. The girls been successful practically since we graduated lycée!"

A small voice came from behind everyone, "What are we talking about?"

Luka brightened, "Marinette! We were just talking about you! Especially your old friend Lila," he pulled Marinette in front of him, "She looks just like she did go in school doesn't she?"

In fact, Marinette did look exactly the same except for one big difference, she was very heavily pregnant.

Luka continued, "What was that story about Marinette, again? That she was spiteful, having an affair and looked exactly the same as in lycée?" His eyes darkened, "If you're going to lie about your husband, leave my Marinette out of it!"

Lila was suddenly being ganged up on by everyone, questioning her previous lies. She felt overwhelmed, but when she caught sight of Marinette all she felt was anger.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T COME TONIGHT EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!"

Then Lila lunged at Marinette, blinded by her anger. She was able to get in one good scratch on her face, drawing blood, before being punched and flipped over onto her back, by none other than Marinette herself.

Everyone was shocked to see the pregnant woman fight back against Lila and win despite the fact that she had to waddle while walking.

.....

Soon the police had to come arrest Lila for aggravated assault on a pregnant woman. After interviewing all witnesses and asking Marinette if she wanted to press charges (to which she denied), the police left.

Suddenly, all of Marinettes old friends that didn't believe her were beside her asking for forgiveness for believing the liar. She of course forgave her old classmates but told them that she couldn't be friends with them anymore, at least not until they regained her trust.

However, as soon as everything started to calm down, a wet substance fell into the floor under Marinette.

"Luka? My water broke."

.....

On the way to the hospital Luka held Marinettes hand, "I can't wait to meet my little girl and boy!"

"I think little Apolline and Fabien can't wait to meet you."

A squeaky voice called out, "What about me?"

Marinette smiled, "I bet they can't wait to meet you either, Tikki, they'll love you!"

Tikki giggled and flew back into Marrinette's hair to hide as they were approaching the hospital.

Luka kissed Marinette's hand, "I love you, Buginette. And I love my babybugs, as well."


End file.
